Never Cage
by Devilyuko
Summary: Quand un oiseau chanteur siffle sur sa moto... [Abunai : YAOI LEMON]


Never Cage  
L'oiseau Chante dans sa Cage

Par Hanna Yukisai et son Dark Side Bloody Mary

Rating : NC-17  
Base : Phantasmagoria, Lareine  
Disclaimers : Les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire, étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, ne sont pas à moi.  
Genre : euh... très citronné, j'aime en planter en ce moment  
Paring : bon... Kisaki x Kamijo  
Spoiler : Tero : Moto desu  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Alors... c'est une fic cadeau pour ma chtite Angèle avec ses doudous dedans. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Sinon et bien, cela fait un moment qu'un lemon entre eux me tente mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de concrétiser cette envie. Maintenant, je le fais. Bon... j'arrête de blablater toute seule, je commence cette histoire.

16 h 15, après la séance photo.

Ils ont regagné la loge commune. Les deux hommes sont épuisés par cette séance photo qui leur a semblé être interminable. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était "passé". Sans prononcer un mot, ils se dénudent complètement de leur costume scénique afin de regagner leur habit civil. Le brun aborde un sourire en coin lorsqu'il remarque que sa nudité gêne le chanteur. Il fait son possible pour prendre son temps, rester nu le plus longtemps possible. Le blond s'active dans son coin, s'habillant rapidement et espérant pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible tout en étant rongé par la curiosité de découvrir ce corps chaud derrière lui. Kisaki le voit bien et il en a un sourire quelque peu amusé, il se délecte doucement de son compagnon perturbé.  
Le blond tremble légèrement, allez savoir ce que l'autre préparait encore. Il voit son sourire satisfait, croit il qu'il se donnerai comme cela, sans sentiment ? Une fois complètement habillé, le chanteur prend son sac, en vérifie rapidement le contenu, le met sur son épaule et lâche un maigre "salut" au brun qui ne répond pas. Il va au distributeur qui se trouve dans le couloir, se croyant enfin en sécurité. La pièce est déserte. Le chanteur est inquiet : les photographes ne pouvaient pas avoir déjà tout rassemblé si vite. En plus, la moto !  
Il regagne la pièce où s'est déroulé la séance photo. La moto est encore là appuyée sur sa béquille tandis que les photographes, eux, ont disparu de la pièce, avec leurs matériels. Le blond pose sa canette sur une table, près de la porte. Il s'approche doucement de la moto, là où tout les deux étaient assis et où...  
Il secoue la tête, il ne veut pas savoir, il ne veut plus savoir, ce qui est passé par la tête du bassiste. Le brun en question est appuyé contre un chambranle de la porte, admirant la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors, il s'avance lentement, sans faire aucun bruit. Il sait qu'il ne perd jamais, qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut tôt... ou tard. Il entoure la fine taille du chanteur par surprise et la colle contre la sienne. Le blond se raidit. Il sent la chaleur du brun envahir tout son corps et sa virilité contre le bas de son dos. La virilité en disant long sur son état. Kisaki ressert son étreinte, plongeant sa tête dans la nuque de son compagnon. Sa respiration s'accélère et il sait que le blond a tout compris, que de toute façon, le piège s'est resserré qu'il ne coupera pas à sa domination. Le blond en a autant envie, seulement, il ne le désire pas comme ça, pas sans sentiments, pas comme étant un jouet. Il veut ressentir ce sentiment de fusion de leurs deux êtres. Il sait que le bassiste a beaucoup de mal à dévoiler ses sentiments, il sait qu'il ne lui dira pas comme ça ses sentiments, s'il ne l'aide pas.

"Kisaki..." murmura le blond dans un souffle.

Le brun lève sa main, la posant contre la joue du chanteur et caressant commença à la lui caresser. Il ne veut rien dire et il ne peut rien dire. Tous les deux devant cette moto, ils se remémorent ce qu'il s'est passé.

14 h 10, début de la séance photo.

Dès qu'il était arrivé, Kamijo avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. D'un croisement de regard, le blond avait tout de suite compris le malaise du brun, la pointe de tristesse qui berçait dans son regard, sa pâleur.  
Tout le trahi. Kamijo sait que chaque séance photo passée ensemble est un cauchemar. Assaillé de sentiments : ceux pour sa femme qu'il aime ou qu'il pense aimer et ceux pour le blond. Plusieurs fois, le chanteur avait tenté de raisonner son ami. Tout était hypocrisie puisque lui même agissait contre ses sentiments, contre cette amour qu'il éprouvait depuis la première rencontre. Un coup de foudre. Il pensait qu'en ne le voyait que très peu, cette amour allait se tarir mais ce fit le contraire. Plus le temps passait, plus il l'aimait et à chaque rencontre, cette envie de le posséder, cet amour ne cessait de grandir.  
L'habillage se fit dans le calme, seul le bruit du matériel photographique se faisait entendre. Ils ne s'étaient prononcés aucunes paroles à part le bonjour poli. Kisaki revêtit son costume violet, son mini short. Kamijo lui, revêtit son éternelle tunique dans le style Lady Oscar. Il plaqua ses cheveux à l'aide d'une laque professionnelle. Ils regagnèrent les photographes qui les invitent à monter sur la moto qui a été posée à quelques centimètres d'eux. Une charmante assistante photographe les accompagna jusqu'à la moto en question. Elle demanda à Kisaki de se mettre à l'avant de la moto et demanda à Kamijo de s'installer derrière le brun. La gêne du brun s'accentua un peu plus. Le photographe demanda au chanteur de se rapprocher un peu plus du bassiste. Kamijo, qui était déjà très près de son partenaire, se retrouva collé à lui. L'assistant photographe, sous les ordres du photographe, prit les mains de Kamijo et fit en sorte qu'elle entoure la taille du bassiste. Les mains de ce dernier agrippèrent un peu plus fort les guidons de la moto. Les mains du blond se trouvant très près d'une certaine partie de son anatomie très active. Kisaki soupira fortement, espérant faire comprendre au chanteur que quelque chose clochait. Malheureusement pour lui, Kamijo ne remarqua rien, trop absorbé dans les ordres du photographe.

"ll faut se détendre Kisaki-san.  
_Comment me détendre avec une bombe sexuelle qui a ses mains très près ce qu'il faut pas en ce moment._"

Le photographe en question se déplaça avec son appareil, se mit en face de la moto, en tel sorte que personne ne pu rien voir de la condition de Kisaki. De plus, des fleurs ornaient la moto, avantageant le bassiste. Il lâcha un guidon de la moto, prétextant de donner un style à la photo. Il commença à dégrafer son mini short tout doucement. Il prit la main du chanteur et la mit sur sa virilité plus qu'excitée. Le chanteur en question eut un sursaut au contact de ce durcissement contre sa main. Kisaki prit confiance en lui lorsqu'il vit que le photographe ne voyait rien. Alors, tenant guidons d'une seule main, il guidait celle de son partenaire contre son érection. Le chanteur enfonça son menton dans l'épaule du bassiste tout en continuant à le satisfaire. Vagues après vagues de plaisir, le bassiste se retenait du mieux qu'il put pour cacher sa jouissance. Au point culminant de cette extase, le bassiste eut un orgasme silencieusement. Le chanteur sentit son compagnon frissonner contre lui, le photographe étant toujours absorbé sur son appareil. Puis, plus rien jusqu'à la fin de cette séance.

16 h 30, devant la moto

Le souvenir avait parcourut les deux hommes. Kisaki se trouve toujours derrière Kamijo sans avoir prononcé un mot. Doucement, le bassiste retourne le chanteur contre lui et le serre dans ses bras. Il a envie de lui dire mais il ne peut pas, il ne sait pas comment. Il relâche la prison que sont ses bras et pose ses mains sur le torse de son ami. Le chanteur plonge son regard dans celui du bassiste, il a comprit. Son regard montre les mots que ne peut pas prononcer le bassiste. Il s'approche doucement vers le visage du brun, pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse comme il en a toujours eut envie. Leurs langues s'entremêlent, dansant une valse infernale. Le baiser et long, passionné… excitant. Ils ne se séparent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Kisaki se pince les lèvres, il a de encore une fois envie du corps de son ami. Seulement, cette fois, cette envie est commune puisque chez le chanteur aussi, le sexe réclame son dût.

Kisaki prend le sac de son ami, le jetant dans un coin. Il lui enlève sa veste et plonge ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond, caressant la peau douce et satinée. Il profite lentement de cette chance qui s'offre à lui. Toujours les mains sur le torse du blond, il le pousse contre la moto, ce dernier cachant la douleur dans son dos. Il se retrouve le dos appuyé contre le siège de la moto, les jambes autour de la taille du brun. Le chanteur prend équilibre en s'accrochant d'une part à une partie du guidon, arrachant au passage quelques fleurs artificielles. Son autre main s'agrippe au manche du drapeau qui a été accroché à ma moto pendant les photos. Il tangue un moment cherchant la meilleure façon de ne pas tomber. Le brun se couche sur lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il parcourt le corps du chanteur de ses mains, il n'omet aucun endroit, arrachant au blond un léger gémissement un fois arrivé à l'endroit du plaisir. Kisaki quitte les lèvres de son amant et couvre tout le corps tendu du chanteur de baisers enflammés. Il replace correctement les jambes du blond autour de sa taille, et tire son corps contre le sien. Il le porte contre lui et l'allonge sur le sol, laissant balader ses mains sur les fesses et les cuisses du chanteur. Il s'assoit à califourchon sur lui, lui ôtant le dernier vêtement qui couvre la partie supérieure de son anatomie. Il recommence ses caresses, ne pouvant se lasser de son corps parfait. Il s'attaque alors à la partie inférieure. Il se laisse glisser sur le corps de l'autre, insistant fortement sur l'érection conséquente du blond, qui pour ne pas laisser Kisaki entendre son gémissement, étouffa sa bouche de sa main. Il glisse ses doigts entre le pantalon et la peau de Kamijo lui caressant le bas ventre en feu. Il commence alors à enlever la ceinture qui retient pantalon en cuire moulant du blond et la jette dans la même direction que le sac. Il entreprend de dégrafer la fermeture éclair et fait glisser le pantalon sur les hanches puis sur les longues jambes de Kamijo qui n'en peut plus de cette attente insoutenable. Il s'attaque ensuite au boxer noir tout aussi moulant que le pantalon sous lequel on peut deviner la cause de l'impatience du blond. Il remonte tout le corps et demande au blond de le déshabiller. Kamijo se relève et arrache la chemise transparente du bassiste. Il est tellement presser d'avoir le bassiste en lui qu'il a du mal à enlever le jean de Kisaki. Il y arrive tout de même, enlevant par la même occasion le caleçon à motif à camions et à voitures. Il jette toutes les affaires par-dessus sa tête. Il attrape le bassiste par les épaules et le plaque contre son corps. Il remet ses jambes autour de la taille et murmure un "prend moi maintenant" à son amant qui se fait pas prier deux fois. Il embrasse rapidement son compagnon et se met en position assise, ramenant le chanteur contre lui. Il place une main derrière son dos et ses doigts à l'entrée de l'anus de son ami qui pour cacher sa douleur mordille l'épaule de Kisaki. Il arrête, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il recommence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accoutume à lui. Quand il est prêt, le bassiste pénètre doucement en lui, lâchant un gémissement au passage. Il s'allonge à demi, les jambes à moitié pliées, laissant le chanteur bouger. Celui-ci s'exécuta au même rythme que la chanson Infinity de LyseNoir. Kamijo renverse la tête en arrière, laissant les gémissements de Kisaki l'envahir tel une symphonie classique. Le bassiste sent son corps se soulever de plaisir à chaque va et vient du chanteur. L'ultime vague de plaisir l'envahit et il pousse un cri rauque tout en se repliant sur lui-même. La tête contre le ventre de Kamijo, ce dernier lui caresse les cheveux. Kisaki essaie de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il entend le rythme du cœur de Kamijo qui bat à une vitesse infernale. Le brun mordille les lèvres de son amant tout en laissant courir ses mains sur son torse puis jusqu'à son sexe durcit. Toujours essoufflé, le chanteur se laissa allonger par le bassiste qui fait courir ses lèvres jusqu'au point sensible du chanteur qui ne peut retenir un cri. Kisaki commence à jouer avec du bout de ses lèvres, augmentant la pression chez le chanteur. Ce dernier s'accroche à la chevelure brune entremêlée de son amant. Il se décide enfin à prendre le chanteur complètement. Au contacte de la langue de Kisaki sur son sexe, le chanteur a un hoquet de plaisir soulevant son corps. Le bassiste accéléra le rythme, augmentant les sensations intenses fourmillant dans leurs corps. Les gémissements qui parvient à ses oreilles accélérèrent ses pulsons cardiaques. Ils sentent tout les deux leur raison se perdre dans cette extase commune, ne devenant plus qu'une seule et même personne lorsque le chanteur hurle dans les aiguës le nom de son bien aimé.

Kisaki reprend son souffle difficilement en rampant le long du corps de Kamijo. Il pose ses lèvres au niveau des oreilles du blond et lui murmure les mots que Kamijo n'attendait plus :

"Je t'aime."

Owari


End file.
